On Cloud Nine
by TamaraAdama14
Summary: Helen has been known to take men and women to bed in the past. So what happens when two of her loves are married and have children.
1. Chapter 1

"Helen." I whisper, wrapping my arms around her neck pulling her into a tight hug.

"Amelia." she whispers back, looking into my dark brown eyes. "I thought that you died in that plane crash, they never found a body or anything and people looked for years."

"I know, I went into seclusion not wanting to go public with what had happened to me. When I went down the first thing I noticed was the blood that was all over my cockpit and then I realised that it was my blood everywhere. My front window had come back and broke into a million pieces and I had lost most of my blood and I thought that I was going to die without being able to tell the woman I loved how much I loved her." I confessed, breaking down into tears in her arms.

"Love, you love me?" she asked me.

"Of course I love you, Helen Magnus. You know for one of the most brilliant people on the planet you can be rather thick." I explain, slipping my left hand onto the small of her back.

"Would you go back to where we were if you had the choice?"

"Absolutely, coming home every night to a lovely British woman naked in my bed, that is still perfection of a night in my eyes. I know full well that you have your hands full with the Sanctuary Network and a family by now. If that's where you want to go back to, I'll go with you." I tell her, pushing her into the passenger seat of my sports car.

"Where are we going?" she asked me.

"Tell me where your nearest Sanctuary is and that's where we're going."

"Old City, Canada."

"That's where we're going for the next week. So I can keep you tied to a bed and fuck you senseless for until you can't take it anymore."

She bit her bottom lip and looked over at me. "You have no idea how long it has been since someone offered to do that to me."

"Then we had better get moving. Old City is a long way from Toronto."

After I had been driving for ten minutes she reached her left hand out to my right. "Wanting to hold my hand, you haven't done that since the first time that I took you up in the air."

"I just want be close to you."

"It's a seventeen hour drive there, do you want to stop and spend the night somewhere or drive all night?"

"All night, if we stop we won't make it there."

Seventeen Hours Later

"Helen, we're here where do I go?" I ask, driving into Old City.

"It's the big building with all the windows on the waterfront." she told me, smiling over at me.

"Next time you drive." I tell her, seeing the building. "There's a gate, love."

"Your birthday, Amelia."

I punch in the numbers and the gate opens.

"Wow, this place is huge." I say as she shows me the front room.

"I know, so what do you say, to going to my room.?" she asked me, nibbling on my neck.

"That'll be good, you on top or even better you tied to the bed with me fucking you until you can only whimper my name and beg for me to let you come." I say, turning to face her, looking into her blue eyes.

"Sleep first and then you can tie me to the bed." Helen told me.

"Okay, love you." I told her.

"Love you, too." she told me.

"Magnus, Sally's sick and I can't figure it out." a young man said as he walked down the staircase.

"Check her water and food pH, then see what else it could be. Will, I'm off for the next two weeks unless something goes seriously wrong." Helen told him.

"A prodege, the necessary disposable item of any away mission." I said, remembering a conversation that I had with Tesla.

"You sound like an old friend of mine."

"Nikola Tesla I met him after he died. We had wine and talked about the woman that we had both fallen head over heels in love with."


	2. Chapter 2

"Amelia, you slept longer than I remember." I told her, pulling her closer to me.

"No, you sleep less than you used to, because according to Tesla you used to sleep seven to eight hours a day now you only sleep two to three hours a week, if that. It's not healthy for anyone who is slightly human, which you are." she told me.

"No, I sleep the same amount."

"Breakfast on the roof, my love?" I asked..

"That sounds lovely, my dear." she tells me.

"We could even invite Nikola at some point."

"Does it make you mad that I slept with Tesla for years after I 'died' and you were nowhere to be found. You know what it feels like when he feeds from you as he fucks you, the rush of a vampire being so close to killing you, but not because in that exact moment you are the only thing in the entire world that matters to him more so than disproving Edison."

"Oh, you were sleeping with him right before the second World War. I remember those days, they were the best times that I've ever been fucked by a man. I knew that he was with someone else, I just couldn't figure out who and now knowing that it was you I'm not mad at him. However I am mad that neither of you ever invited me to join you." I told her.

"You wanted to join us? You think that you could have handled watching your girlfriend ride your best friend." she asked.

"Yes, it sounds like it would have been so hot."

"It was and then after he died we went to Serbia until he left to meet you in Rome. Sofiija Tatjana, Snezana Ufanji, Tihomir Ljubomir, Slobodan Srecko they were all born while we were in Smiljan. They're all vampires just like Nikola but, their traits are less dominant than his. They have only ever taken the serum, none of them want to be monsters. We raised them on stories of the Sanctuary, you, your father, the five, things from the diary your father gave me, all the stories of how the Sanctuary helped people like our family."

"You and Nikola have children. Can I see them one day?"

"Of course, my wallet has pictures of all of them."

I pulled her wallet out of her pants pocket. The pictures showed two girls, one with long brunette hair and blue eyes, the other had black hair and brown eyes, the two boys one with brown hair and brown eyes, the other with black hair and blue eyes. "They do look like you and Nikola."


	3. Being Together

"Our children think that you're the hero of the Abnormal world." I told her.

"Hero of the Abnormal World. It is certainly better than some of the things that I have been called in the last year." she said, pulling me into her arms.

"I like it. It makes it seem like you are so much more immortal than you already are, my dear vampire."

"I am not a vampire, my dear aviator." I explained, gently shoving her into the bed.

"Yes you are. You have as much Source Blood in you as Nikola, you just didn't get the whole eyes, voice, fangs and talon thing that he got."

"Not that I ever wanted that."

"Helen, do you know how good it feels when a vampire feeds from you while they're fucking you?"

"Yes, Nikola used to bite me when we were together. It was the best feeling that I've ever had."

"I know." She slid down my bed, pulling my lace panties with her.

"He turned you didn't he?"

"Yes he did, he told me that he couldn't stand to lose me from disease or age." she said, kissing right above the triangle of hair between my thighs.

"Do you love me?" I asked as she licked down almost, but not exactly where I wanted her.

"Yes I always have." she told me, licking my slit. "Jelena, stop talking and enjoy how I make you feel."

"Fuck." I shouted when she pushed three fingers into me.

"That's what I'm doing." she told me.

I felt her twist and pull my left nipple. I was so wound up that I almost didn't notice the door to my bedroom open to reveal Nikola.

"Emilija, it's cruel to tease." he told her, stroking Amelia's hair.

"I'm not teasing, am I Helen?" she asked me.

"No, not teasing." I broke apart under her skilled touch.

* * *

"So, sexy." Nikola said, brushing my bangs out of my eyes.

"Yes she is." Amelia agreed.

"Nikola, why are you in my bedroom?" I asked him.

"I have to have reason to want to see my two favourite women." he replied, kissing Amelia's cheek.

"I'm one of your favourite women?" I asked, unbelieving of his statement.

"Yes, you are Jelena." he told me.


End file.
